The Kind of Dad He Didn't have To Be
by Hicks07
Summary: One-Shot song fic about Luke's thoughts the day Sawyer's born... song is Brad Paisley's 'He Didn't Have To Be'


The Kind of Dad He Didn't Have To Be…

A/N: Ok so when I watching the One Tree Hill episode where Sawyer is born, it made me think of this song. And I looked but I didn't see that anyone else had done a song fic with this song…. Now I don't particularly like song fics, but I've had this one in my head for a while now and really just needed to get it down on paper and my big brother just had a little girl a few days ago-- Olivia Grace-- so that kinda inspired me to finally write this…

Ok so obviously I don't own One Tree Hill, to include Lucas, Peyton, Keith, Sawyer, Haley, Karen and any other character I decide to throw in there that you happen to recognize. I'm also not Brad Paisley nor do I own him-- I know bummer-- or his music, so the song ain't mine either….

Ok so read it and tell me what you think…

_-_ Abby Claire Hicks _-_

Twenty three year old, Lucas Scott looked down at the baby in his arms. It was _his_ baby, _his_ little girl. Looking at her, he couldn't help but think of old memories…

_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run…_

"Momma, where are you going?" a five year old Lucas asked his mother Karen, who was doing her make-up.

"I told you, baby, Mommy has a date tonight so Ms. Wichterman down the street is going to watch you." This caused Lucas to make a funny face

"But Momma, Ms. Wichterman smells like Butterscotch and pickle juice" he said with his nose scrunched up, that was just gross.

Karen laughed and ruffed her son's hair as expected herself in the mirror one last time. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it" Lucas said, already running towards the door, his mother following in toe. He swung the door open revealing a man with blonde hair and brown eyes, his name was Kyle

"Hi" Lucas said

"Ummm, Hello there" the man said in a funny accent "Who are you?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, are you here for my momma?"

"Momma? Umm, Karen I wasn't aware you had a son."

"Yes, this is my son Lucas, the baby sitter will be here any minute"

"Oh, um Okay."

Kyle and Karen never went on a second date.

_I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go  
_

A man walked into Karen's café, Karen immediately recognized him and ran to give him a hug. "Keith, it's good to see you what are you doing back?"

"Well, Tree Hills home"

"I have someone you should meet"

"Lucas come here sweetie"

"Coming" Lucas went over to see what his mom wanted

"Lucas this is your Uncle Keith, he's a good friend of mine"

"Hi" Lucas said kinda shyly

Keith got down to Lucas' level and held out his hand to him "It's good to meet you Luke I haven't seen you since you were a baby" Lucas slowly shock his uncle's hand, he already liked this guy better than any of the others

"Well" Keith said standing back up "I was wondering if you two wanted to go see a movie? I hear that 'The Lion King' is playing"

Lucas smiled and looked up at his mom to see her answer, she nodded her head "YEAA" Lucas yelled pumping his fist in the air

_A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes _

His mom and Keith didn't really date until many years later but when he was seventeen, Lucas and his best friend Haley James Scott were in his room watching the time-capsule's their school had made go global

"So what'd you say to, uh, hooter girl when she made her topless debut?

"Ahhhhh, I told her she looked beautiful."

"Oh, gosh!" the two friends were laughing and didn't notice Keith and Karen walk in

"Hey Luke, we need to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Well Keith and I have been doing some taking and-" his mom loving looked at Keith who finished the sentence for her

"We're engaged"

"Oh my Gosh, this is awesome" Haley squealed as she jumped of his bed to hug the two

All Lucas had to say was "Well it's about time"

_  
And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in _

Peyton Sawyer is on the phone with her fiancé, Lucas, looking at a picture of her and her mom. "Luke I have to tell you something"

"What is it Peyton?" Lucas asks somewhat nervously

"I'm not sure I can call him my fiancé anymore" she pauses for a second and Lucas begins to think the worst. "I think I'm going to call you my baby daddy. I'm having your baby, Lucas Eugene Scott. I'm having our baby. We're pregnant. And I want you to be ok with it because I'm ok with it. "

"I love you, Peyton."

"I love you too"

__

And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  


Lucas looked around the waiting room, everyone was here with him, his brother, Nathan; his best friend, Haley; Peyton's best friend, Brooke; all the guys from the river court, Junk Mouth Fergie and Skills; his nephew, Jamie; his baby sister, Lily; and his mother there was just one person missing… Keith. But Luke knew that Keith was there in spirit, Keith was always there when ever Luke needed him, like after his heart attack, and now with the birth of his new baby girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott.

_  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
_  
Lucas looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and whispered to her "I hope I'm at least half the dad That he didn't have to be"_  
_

_Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be_

-_-_-_-_-

Well there you have it my first and probably last song fic… well at least my last one for now, who knows what the future will hold…. Tell me what you think :) hope you didn't hate it too much


End file.
